ncisfandomcom-20200222-history
Dead Man Walking (episode)
Dead Man Walking is the sixteenth episode in NCIS Season 4 and also the eighty-sixth episode of the entire NCIS series. Synopsis A Navy Lieutenant arrives at NCIS with a simple request for the NCIS team. He wants the team to investigate a murder: his own. Prologue In the NCIS Squadroom, as another day begins, NCIS Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo Junior wonders how much. His partner, NCIS/Mossad Liaison Officer Ziva David states that she doesn't know. Tony tells her to take a guess but Ziva states again that she doesn't know. Tony remarks that they're gonna have to settle this with just facts. He then states that he's Googling men's jacket before asking Ziva what she thinks it's made of and that it felt like butter. "Lambskin", Ziva replies. Tony asks her who the designer is. "What would you assume I know?", Ziva asks. "Because..", Tony states. Ziva then snaps because... Is it because she's a woman or because she's Jewish? Tony states that it's because she's a great detective. Ziva remarks that that's true and as she gets to her feet, she reveals that McGee flashed the label when he showed them his lining and that it's Armani. "Anything else?", Tony wonders. As she joins Tony, Ziva remarks that it was lizard-embossed trim, a two-way zipper and a chest pocket. As she says that, Tony types it all in. Tony then remarks that he's found it and that the jacket is from the Armani 2007 Resort Collection and that someone can purchase it for.. "Two thousand dollars", Ziva finishes and that the clothes make the man. Tony remarks that he isn't a man, he's a McGee. NCIS Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs then arrives into the bullpen, wondering where McGee is. Tony and Ziva pause for a second but then, the elevator door opens, revealing McGee and an unknown man with Tony telling Gibbs that McGee is over there and that he's overdressed. As McGee heads into the bullpen, the man who's beside him and wearing an NCIS Visitors Badge stops and coughs. This has Tony, Ziva and Gibbs looking on. McGee asks the man if he's okay. The man quickly recovers and after wiping his mouth, tells McGee that he just needs to talk to Gibbs. As they head into the bullpen, the man remarks that McGee's jacket is really soft with McGee thanking him. As they pass by Tony and Ziva's desks, Ziva wonders who McGee is escorting. Tony admits that he doesn't know and that he's never seen the guy before. As McGee and the unnamed man stop in front of Gibbs's desk, McGee introduces the man to Gibbs. The man introduces himself as Lieutenant Roy Sanders and that he needs Gibbs to investigate a murder. "Whose?", Gibbs wonders. Sanders then reaches up and a small clump of hair appears in his right hand. It then cuts to Sanders who says, "Mine" with Sanders looking grim-faced. Act One In the bullpen, with Lieutenant Roy Sanders's photo on the plasma, Ziva states that this is killing her and that she feels like she knows Sanders. Tony wonders if it's Mossad. "Maybe", Ziva replies. But when Tony suggests Internet dating, Ziva grabs a paperclip and tells him she will kill him eighteen different ways with the paperclip she's holding which leaves Tony stunned. Act Two Act Three Act Four Cast Series Regulars Recurring Cast Other Cast Category:NCIS Episodes Category:NCIS Season 4 Episodes Category:NCIS Episodes written by Nell Scovell Category:NCIS Episodes directed by Colin Bucksey Category:NCIS Episodes featuring James Palmer Category:NCIS Episodes featuring Michelle Lee